Spirit Guide
by Jasper1863Hale
Summary: When Emmett begins to see a ghost, he soon realises that there are things he needs to learn about himself and the spirit guide in order to help him cross over. AH/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews so far on my other short stories.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

When I first began seeing Jasper Whitlock, I admit I was pretty fucking scared. Well, you would be too if you woke up one day to find a guy in a re-enactment costume stood at the bottom of your bed!

I was fifteen at the time, when he made his first appearance. Needless to say that I had been jacking off at the time and the fright of seeing him stood there soon sent the little guy hiding.

He wore a sun-bleached, grey uniform with yellow markings on the sleeves and collar. The uniform looked stained and his face was smudged with dirt also. There was a sword at his left side, attached to a thin, leather strap that rested across his chest and over his right shoulder. On his right hip was a pistol in a holster attached to his belt. There was a faded, red sash around his waist and his darker grey pants had yellow stripes down the sides; leading to dust tainted boots. On top of his head, he wore a wide-brimmed hat that cast a shadow across his eerie face. Beneath the brim, I could see a mass of honey-coloured hair and I could just make out a pair of deep brown, almost black eyes staring back at me.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my room, dude!"

Under his hat, an eyebrow slowly raised up before a smirk began to play on his lips. As the grin widened, it caused dimples beneath his cheeks. When his lips spread, I saw a glint of perfect, white teeth and my nerves shattered. The blanket on my bed was over my head in the next second and I screamed.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

Other than the pounding of my heart in my ears and the ragged breathing of my chest, the house was silent for several seconds; then my mothers footsteps came hammering up the stairs. My bedroom door burst open, banging against the wall behind. Her hurried steps crossed my room within seconds, then my bed dipped and the blanket began pulling down from my head. I clutched it tighter to keep it from falling.

"Emmy? Emmy, sweetie, what's wrong? What's happened?"

I was shaking beneath the blanket, to the point that I was afraid I might piss myself. As she kept trying to pull down the blanket, I shook my head and gripped it tighter.

"Make him go away, he's scary!"

"Who, sweetie? Who are you talking about?"

I felt a pressure on my leg and knowing the guy was stood near the end of the bed, I jerked my leg away. The pressure returned seconds later and began rubbing soothing circles into my leg; I realised then that it was my mom doing that.

"The man at the end of my bed!"

My mothers hand stilled and I felt the weight shift a little on my bed. She was still for a moment, then turned back to me.

"Don't be silly, there's no man at the end of your bed. Were you up watching scary movies after I called lights out, again?"

My trembling ceased as she said that there was nobody there. As she scolded me for staying up late watching scary movies, which of course I had, I slowly lowered the blanket to peek out. Just like she said, there wasn't a man standing at the end of the bed, but as I glanced around my room, I saw that he was now leaning against the wall in the corner. He had his arms and his ankles crossed as he leaned on his shoulder and he was still grinning at me; finding this all amusing. I quickly buried my head again.

"He's in the corner!"

Mom's weight shifted again, then she huffed impatiently and slapped my leg through the blanket.

"Don't be silly, there's no-one there, you're just imagining things. Now come on, get up, breakfast is nearly ready; you're going to be late for school."

I felt the weight disappear from the bed as she stood, I heard the scraping as she pulled back the curtains to let in the sunlight, then clicking her tongue in agitation, she left my room and closed the door behind her.

I knew that when I lowered the blanket, he would still be stood there grinning at me. I was scared to look, but I knew if I stayed up here cowering in my bed, mom would do more than slap my leg. As the trembles continued, I slowly lowered the blanket an inch at a time, until I could peak my eyes over the top. Sure enough, he was still stood in the corner looking amused. I felt like a baby hiding like this, and I cursed the quiver in my voice as I spoke.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

He didn't speak at first, instead he just pushed himself from the wall and walked towards me. My head was beneath the blanket in less than a second.

"You don't have to be scared, Emmett; I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you."

Not wanting to risk looking out to him again, I kept the blanket over my head.

"Why can't my mom see you? How come I can? Am I going insane?"

The third question, I asked more to myself. I heard a soft chuckle from somewhere in the room, but I didn't want to look to find out where he was standing now.

"No, you're not going insane. She can't see me because I'm a ghost. You can see me because you are meant to see me, no-one else can. To answer your earlier questions, my name is Jasper Whitlock and there are many things I want, but cannot have."

As I listened to his voice, I noticed that his accent was strange, definitely not from around here, but it sounded somewhat familiar. It took a moment for it to click in my head where I had heard such an accent before; cowboy movies on TV. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth about being unable to hurt me, at least his voice didn't sound as scary as his appearance was. There was something sort of soothing about his voice, perhaps the accent itself, I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath, trying to force my body to stop trembling, then slowly lowered the blanket to beneath my eyes again.

He was stood at the bottom of my bed, just like he had been when I first saw him. I watched as his hand raised to tap the brim of his hat and he gave a slight dip of his head as though in greeting. As his hand lowered, I frowned at this unusual act he had just performed.

"Why are you here in my room?"

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Emmett."

My frown deepened, almost to the point of my forehead aching, as I tried to understand what he meant. Why would he be waiting for me? How did he even know my name. Then the realisation hit me and my eyes widened.

"It's my turn to die, isn't it? You came here to get me because I'm going to die. I don't want to die! I'm only fifteen!"

He chuckled and shook his head, causing the locks of golden curls to bounce on his shoulders.

"Kid, you watch far too much TV. In my time, we didn't even have TV, we merely had books to keep us entertained. Though, I suppose there's not much difference between a book and a TV, considering these days many films are adapted from books anyway."

He seemed to trail off into his own thoughts as he spoke, as though pondering the differences and similarities between films and books. I shook my head and began to sit up in my bed, keeping my eyes on him just in case I needed to dive for sanctuary beneath my blanket again.

"If I'm not dying, then why would a ghost come to visit me? You're not like a ghost of Christmas past or something, are you?"

Again, his eyebrow rose, casting me with a somewhat disapproving glance that could have easily rivalled my mothers, but then it faded as another chuckle broke out from his lips.

"It's April, I think I'm a little late, don't you? However, I do like your reference to A Christmas Carol. Wonderful book, I was fond of that story as a boy. Though, I get the impression that you gained your knowledge from the TV rather than the book."

I didn't know much about this ghost other than his name and interest in books, but I did know that he was a confusing ghost.

"Wait…so how is it that you know my name and that you're here right now? You said you've been waiting for me for a long time. Why?"

"I have been assigned to you. I'm your spirit guide."

I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he meant by that, but my mom yelled my name up the stairs.

"Emmett! If you're not down here in the next two minutes then your breakfast is going in the bin, you can spend the morning hungry!"

I knew it was an empty threat, I was her only son, her little baby; she wouldn't leave me to go hungry. On the other hand, it still wasn't a risk I was willing to take either. I tossed the blanket off of my legs and slid out of bed, hurrying across the room to my closet for some clean clothes for the day. As I turned to begin undressing, Jasper was still stood there watching me.

"Do you mind? I could use a little privacy here."

He smirked and shook his head, but turned his back to me anyway. My eyes widened when I saw the back of his coat. There was a bright red stain between his shoulder blades, I knew without asking that it was blood; it still looked wet.

"Not that I really see the point of this, it's not as though I've not seen you before. I was there the day you were born and have been ever since. I know everything about you, right down to that little claw shaped birth mark on your thigh."

My gaze was still on the stain of blood on his back, but my eyes widened as I registered his words. The birth mark was so small and so far on the inner part of my thigh, that to have seen it he would have had to have seen me full frontal butt-naked. I became embarrassed at the thought of that.

"Well…just keep your back turned anyway."

"Sure."

His shoulders shrugged, causing the red stain to spread just a little more. I didn't fancy breakfast so much anymore. I kept my eyes on him anyway, making sure that he didn't look as I stripped off my pyjamas and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I was about to ask him what he had meant earlier, but mom yelled again. I quickly grabbed my sneakers and jacket and left the room, running downstairs.

I managed to eat some of the eggs and toast, washing it down with a full glass of orange juice. I found myself constantly looking around in case the ghost appeared again. It wasn't until mom had kissed my cheek goodbye and I left the house to start walking to school that he reappeared.

"Aren't you supposed to stay in the house or something? You can't follow me to school."

"There is no rule to say where I can and cannot go, Emmett. Besides, I've been waiting so long for you. Now that you can see me, I'm not going to just stay in your room whilst you're not there. I've spent several years doing that; it's boring."

I looked around, making sure that there weren't enough people on the street to notice me apparently talking to myself, then turned my gaze back to him. He was much taller than me and as he walked along the sidewalk near me, his hands rested in the dip of his back, his shoulders back as he walked in what I could only describe as a proud way. I whispered as I spoke to him, not wanting anyone to overhear me and think I was nuts.

"You said that earlier. That you've been waiting for me a long time. Why?"

"Do you believe in God, Emmett?"

I frowned, considering that to be a rather strange question for a ghost to ask me. I wondered if he was now going to tell me that he was a holy ghost or something.

"You said you knew everything about me, so you would know if I did or didn't."

"I know everything physical about you. I can't see into your thoughts, they are the only privacy you have from me. Please, answer the question."

"No, I don't."

I turned my gaze ahead, not needing time to think about that question at all. I had never found a belief in the existence of God, or any of the things that the Bible said. Just now, I was still under the impression that I was losing my marbles, rather than actually talking to a real ghost.

"I didn't as a boy either."

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me I should because God is watching me."

He chuckled and shook his head, turning slightly to look at me as we walked.

"No, of course not. I cannot tell you what you should and shouldn't believe. I can only ask that you listen and make your own decisions. You see, when a person dies, the actions they took in their lives will determine what becomes of them in the afterlife."

"You mean if someone's good they go to heaven and if they're bad they go to hell?"

"A person's heaven is what they make it. If a person is good in life then when they die, they are reunited with their loved ones that they lost. To be back with those they held dear is their most treasured heaven."

I considered this for a while as we walked on in silence. When we reached the bus stop on the corner of the block, some kids from my school were already waiting there. Deciding I wanted to talk to this ghost some more and find out why he's actually haunting me, I continue walking past the other kids to walk the whole way to school.

"So I take it you were bad then, otherwise you'd be with your loved ones now, instead of haunting me."

I looked up to him in time to see something pass across his deep brown eyes, it was an emotion, but I wasn't sure which. When he saw me looking, he glanced down to me with a small twitch of his lips and nodded his head once.

"My whole life, I was a disobedient person. I gave my father much grief because of it. He paid good money for me to be educated in a school and he wanted me to take over the family business. My father was a wealthy man and wanted me to follow him in that life. I did not want that, though."

"What happened?"

The look crossed his eyes again and he turned his face upwards to look ahead as we walked.

"I discovered something about myself that would have easily determined whether I lived another day or died."

"Is that what happened? How you died, I mean?"

"No."

"What is it that you discovered?"

He was silent for a while, up to the point that I wondered whether he had even heard me. His vision seemed to be distant, as though remembering something that hurt to think about. I was about to ask him again, but he looked back to me.

"That doesn't matter just now. The point is that my father was greatly disappointed. I continued to defy him after that. He wanted me to go into the business at his side, I did not. So I ran away and joined the army."

"Wait, so because you did what you wanted to so that you were happy, now you can't go to your heaven to be with your loved ones?"

He nodded to confirm what I had said.

"I have to pay a penance to make up for my wrong doings in life. My penance is to guide you through yours. You will face the same trials that I once did, you will try to deny yourself to make others happy. Times have changed, your own happiness is the right path to take and I will lead you on that journey."

"But what is the right path? What trials have I got to face?"

"So many questions."

He smiled and shook his head once again. I sighed and looked ahead as we walked, still not sure yet whether I liked this ghost or not. He was keeping things from me, that I knew for sure now and he was so confusing.

He followed me all of the way to school. He was there as I exchanged my books in my locker, when I spoke to my best friend, Paul and when I went to my first class. It was a challenge to try to pretend he wasn't there. I didn't want anyone at school to think that I was insane.

My first class of the day was English Literature. As I took my seat, the ghost moved to settle himself against the wall, leaning onto his shoulder with his arms and ankles crossed like how he had stood in my room earlier.

As my teacher, Mr Berty, rolled in the TV set, the ghost threw his hands up in agitation and complained that it was as though books were none existent in the world anymore. His reaction was funny and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud.

Mr Berty slid a video into the tape player and when the title of 'Romeo & Juliet' came up on the screen, the ghost huffed loudly and put his hands on his hips. The expression on his face was one of lividness. I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep from chuckling.

Before Romeo had even had a chance to meet Juliet, he'd had enough and came over to me with a scowl, telling my that they had ruined a classic book and he could take no more of it; he was going back to my bedroom. With a last glare towards Mr Berty, he disappeared.

The rest of the school day continued on as usual, though I found myself keeping a more watchful eye on my surroundings, just in case he came back. By the time the last lesson of the day came, History, I was sure that I wouldn't be seeing him again until I made it home.

I had never really thought much about history, never really paid much attention to the lessons, since I didn't see the point of learning about things that happened so long ago. Today I found myself curious, and whilst he rest of the class sat taking notes on whatever it was we were meant to be learning, I began flicking through the pages of my History book.

The ghost had said that he had defied his father and joined the army. I knew from the sword and gun he carried that he was indeed a soldier, I just didn't know what kind. It took several chapters through the book until I found a familiar picture. On the page stood a cartoon drawing of a man in a similar uniform to the one the ghost wore. The hat was different, as was the yellow markings on the coat and the red sash was missing, but the rest of the uniform was the same. I glanced to the title on the page: American Civil War 1861-1865.

As class ended, I stayed behind a little longer to speak to the teacher, asking him if there was a way to track down a specific person from history if he wasn't important enough to have his name in a history book. He told me I could research the name on the internet and even try researching family trees. That was all the information I needed to know.

When I got home, mom called from the kitchen that dinner would be in an hour. I rushed upstairs to my room, knowing this wouldn't seem strange to her since I always rushed to my room to play video games after school. When I entered my room, I warily looked around and was relieved to find that the ghost wasn't there. I plugged in my computer and sat down to start researching.

I had no idea where to start and I almost wished I had asked my teacher for help, but he'd have wanted to know why I was suddenly interested in something that we weren't even studying in class. Once the slow as hell computer had finished signing on, I opened the first search engine I came to and stared blankly at it for a couple of minutes. I would just need to leap into the deep end with this. I typed 'Jasper Whitlock' into the search bar and held my breath as I pressed enter.

After almost a minute of just a blank screen staring back at me, I was about to give in and shut down, when the search list finally jumped up on screen. From the few websites available in relation to my request, I couldn't make out much from just the list, so I clicked on the first link that led to wikipedia.

Another minute or two later, the screen was filled with details for my search.

Major Jasper Whitlock, born December 21st 1844, died January 1st 1863 during the battle of Galveston. I was shocked with the information, my ghost had died just a couple of weeks after turning nineteen. That's if it really was him, there was no picture to confirm it. I pulled over a note book and began jotting down any detail I could find out about him.

Within the hour, after clicking through several websites, I discovered many things about him that he likely wouldn't have told me himself. His mother had died in childbirth to his younger sister Rosalie in 1847. His father had owned three cotton farms and many slaves, hence why he had been a rich man at the time. Jasper's sister, Rosalie had gone on to marry a rich man called Robert Hale and they had two sons, Jasper and Isaac. Rosalie must have really loved and cared for her brother to have named her eldest son after him. I checked the dates, sure enough, the son had been born a few months after Jasper had died in the war.

Before I knew it, the hour was up and mom called me down for dinner. It was a pasta night so I was able to eat the dinner quickly without choking, then rushed back up to my room. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw him sat on the end of my bed, his eyes locked on the screen of my computer and the notebook beside it. I closed the door and walked back over to my desk chair, he raised his head and his eyes followed me.

"You could have just asked if you wanted to know more about me."

"I will. Most of this stuff I found out happened after you died anyway, did you even know this stuff since you were…you know…dead?"

He nodded his head and glanced to the computer screen, then back to me as I sat down and picked up the notebook.

"After I died, I was told that I would have to wait a very long time for you, so I spent the waiting time by watching what was left of my family. Rosalie died in childbirth to what would have been her third son, the baby died also. Robert became wealthy through some good decisions and could afford to send the boys to private school where they flourished. Jasper and Isaac both married and had children of their own. There are some descendants of my family still living in Texas to this day."

I nodded and jotted down the details as he gave them, intrigued about all he had to tell me. I wondered if this was the trial he had spoken of, helping me with history so that I don't fail high school.

"What about what happened to your dad?"

"He remarried a few years after I died and had four more children; two daughters and two sons that he was finally proud of."

I heard a hint of regret in his voice and stopped writing so that I could look to him and see if he was ok. He was staring at the floor and had become rather quiet. I watched him for a few more seconds, then put the notepad down.

"Jasper. What was it that you discovered about yourself? Why did you disobey your dad and go to the war to be happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, here's the final part to this short story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He was quiet for several seconds that soon easily spread to a minute, then two. In those two minutes I saw all kinds of emotions flit across his face and mirror in his eyes. Grief seemed to be the strongest of them all though and feeling bad for having brought this on, I stood and moved over to my bed, sitting on the end beside him. I raised my hand to try to touch his shoulder, to offer some form of comfort, but all I felt was an icy cold air as my hand passed through him. I jerked my hand back and met his eyes as he finally looked to me again.

"I fell in love. But it wasn't with any of the rich and suitable young ladies that my father picked out for me…I fell in love with…Edward."

"Edward? You fell in love with a guy?"

He nodded and looked away, his forehead creasing into a frown at my surprised question. So that was his great discovery, he had come to realise that he was gay. But something still didn't add up in my mind.

"But why did you run away to the army?"

"When I finally told my father that I had no interest in the ladies he chose for me, I had to tell him I had found love with another young man. He was furious. You see…falling in love with a man in the time I am from was very much frowned upon. For all I knew, my own father might have led the party to have me killed. Everything with him had to be perfection and finding out your only son and heir to your estate was gay was not his idea of perfection. I ran straight to Edward and told him what had happened, it was his suggestion we run away to the army; so that's exactly what we did. I was just 16 at the time, but my height convinced the recruiting office that I was the legal army age of 17."

I glanced over to my computer screen, considering whether to go back to it and research about Edward. I looked back to Jasper instead, able to see the sorrow on his face and in the depths of his brown eyes. I knew if I pressed him then I would learn more. I felt greatly sorry for him, and I was beginning to understand why he had needed to wait for me for so long.

Especially more recently, I had begun noticing that I had no interest in the girls at school. I found myself covertly glancing to the other guys in the showers after gym class. On the one or two occasions I was caught doing so, I laughed it off and joked about cock sizes with them; they weren't aware that I was peeking for other reasons.

In fact this very morning when Jasper had suddenly appeared, I had been jerking off to the thought of one of the guys from school. I knew the guy was straight, he'd been seen several times kissing one of the so-called hottest girls at school, I didn't think she was hot in the slightest; I thought he was.

"That's the trial you talked about earlier isn't it? That's why you were made to wait for me, because…I'm gay too, aren't I?"

"I think you've known for a little while now, Emmett, but you've been trying to avoid it because of what other people would think. I was made to wait for you to show you that it doesn't matter what others think, only you can be yourself; don't try to be someone you are not in order to satisfy others. I never did."

"You never did, but you still ended up on the naughty list. Look at you, you're a ghost from the 1800's having to tell me it's ok to be gay, just so that you can move on and go back to your loved ones."

He shook his head and turned to face me more on the bed. His hand raised up and he removed his hat, resting it on his knees, his other hand raised to run it through his hair. With the hat no longer shadowing his face, I saw him properly for the first time and saw how strikingly handsome he was, or had been when he'd been alive. His eyes were a paler brown than I had first thought them to be, more like a hazelnut brown than chocolate.

"Being gay is not what caused me to be left behind when I died. My whole life I was disobedient. My father paid for me to go to the best school that Houston had to offer at the time, but I wasted my time and didn't concentrate in school. As I grew older, I would skip school all together and sneak into the taverns to drink and smoke. As long as I gave them a little money, they looked past the fact that I was too young. I was an awful person, preferring to spend my father's money on cigars and ale and a girl than on an education."

"Wait…you spent money on whores? I thought you were gay."

"Yes, it was my lack of attraction to said girls that made me realise, but I did it anyway because that's what others did in those days. I changed when I met Edward, I began living my life properly, returning to school and learning through the last available year; all that ended when I gave my father that final disappointment."

"But it didn't end, you and Edward went to the army. You were together, weren't you?"

I watched as he rubbed a hand over his eyes, as though he was exhausted. I suppose spending a really long time walking the earth as a ghost could be tiring, since he'd waited so long for me.

"Yes, we were together. We were assigned to the Texas cavalry. Even though the fights were brutal and tiring, we had each other. Whenever we made camp for the night, we would sneak away to surrounding trees or towns to be together…intimately. No-one knew what we were up to, we hid it so well and our love for each other grew stronger. By the time I was eighteen, I had already risen through the ranks to become the youngest Major that the Texas cavalry had ever seen. Edward used to say that it was my charisma that got me there."

"What became of Edward after you died?"

I knew from my research that Jasper had died in the battle of Galveston at the age of nineteen, I wondered what Edward would have done after that, whether he'd continued fighting or if he'd left the army. Jasper seemed to have trouble swallowing a lump in his throat and he shook his head and stared at the floor.

"Edward died too…a minute before I did. That day the fighting was brutal as we tried to keep control of the city. Edward and I stayed close to each other as we fought, we always did so we knew each other was ok. Just for a moment I lost track of him…when I looked back…he was on the ground. Everything around me just disappeared, all that mattered was him. I dropped my gun and went to his side…I tried to help him, but he was already gone. He'd been shot in the chest twice…I just held him to me, not wanting to fight anymore…I'd already lost my only reason to fight."

I held my tongue as Jasper spoke, the tone of his voice dropping with each word to become grief stricken. As he told me of how he'd held Edward in his arms, I felt a lump rising in my own throat, but the look of devastation on his face was heartbreaking. As I watched, I saw ghostly silver tears seep from his eyes.

"The next thing I remember was a pain in my back…I didn't mean to, but I dropped him…I just suddenly felt really cold and I was falling onto him, I landed on his chest and….then it was just dark. I thought he would have been there waiting for me afterwards…"

"But he wasn't."

I finished what he was going to say for him. He nodded, causing a tear from his cheek to drop and land on the back of his hand. He raised his hand and wiped at his face, clearing his throat quietly as he gathered control of himself again. I felt so sorry for him and again reached out to try to touch him, this time aiming for his leg, but knowing my hand would go right through, I hovered it over the top of his knee; feeling the cold of his presence chilling my palm.

His head lowered to look to my hand then followed the line of my arm until his glistening eyes met mine. He sniffed quietly as he brought his emotions under control, then swallowing, he spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

At first I was confused to what he meant, but as his gaze dropped to my hand again, I realised then. I shrugged faintly and moved my hand away from his leg.

"I'm sorry. You're upset, I don't like seeing you sad like this. I wish I was able to touch you to comfort you."

"Why would you want to? I've been dead near two centuries."

"That doesn't matter. You've known me all my life and…well I've just learned about all of your life. I feel as though we are friends; friends comfort each other when they need it."

His eyes raised to meet mine and he shook his head faintly.

"Thank you, that's kind of you, but…it would take a lot of effort for you to be able to feel me, I'm not even sure I can do that anymore; I'm just so tired all of the time now."

"You mean if you really tried hard then I would be able to feel you as though you were alive?"

He nodded his head slowly, his hand raising to run through his hair again before wiping his eyes, to rub away the freshly formed tears after what he'd told me about Edward. I thought for a moment then looked down to his leg again. I would probably need to see a shrink after suggesting this, but the longer I sat around with Jasper, the more attracted I was becoming to him.

"Would you try…for me?"

"Emmett…"

"I like you, Jasper. I want to be able to feel you. Besides, you said you had to wait for me for a reason. You said that I had to fight against being someone that I'm not, now that to me means I need to embrace the fact that I'm gay. There, I said it…I'm gay."

He shook his head slowly, almost sadly and took in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. I momentarily wondered if he was even capable of breathing since he's dead, but that thought disappeared as he began talking again.

"Then what, Emmett? Surely you know that this can't happen…I'm practically not even real. Once I help you, then hopefully I will finally get the peace I've waited so long for. You won't ever see me again…this shouldn't be the way of your first experience."

"But what if it is? I accept I'm gay, Jasper, and you're still here. Clearly me just accepting it isn't going to set you free…you need to help me so that you can help yourself."

I locked my eyes onto his and waited for him to react. Even though moments ago he had being crying over his lost love, I wanted so badly for him to try and touch me. The thought of this handsome ghost, sat beside me on my bed, being able to touch me was already sending tingles straight to my crotch. He had said it would take a lot out of him to try to touch me so that I would feel him, but I really hoped that not only embracing the fact that I was gay, but also having him touch me would be enough to help him to find his peace too; to go back to those he'd loved in life and who had loved him.

He looked down and I followed his gaze, seeing his hands nervously wringing the brim of his hat where it rested on his lap, he took another breath then raised his eyes to meet mine again. We stared at each other for several seconds, then he finally gave a small nod.

"I'll try. Not promising it'll work, but I'll try."

I smiled, excited at the prospect of this, but he didn't return the smile so I removed my own and became serious again.

"Ok. What do you want me to do, Jasper?"

He let his eyes slowly trail down my body, but I kept my eyes on his face. His gaze stilled for a few seconds and I knew exactly where he was looking. Wanting to see what kind of reaction he might have to me, I moved my hand from beside me on the bed and rested it onto my leg; slowly raising my fingers an inch at a time until they brushed over the bulge already forming in my jeans. The glisten from his eyes had gone, replaced with a look that I wasn't sure about, but his bottom lip moved to become trapped between his teeth.

"Lay back on the bed."

I didn't hesitate to do what he had asked. There was an authoritative tone to his voice and I was more than willing to obey. I kicked off my sneakers and pulled myself backwards up the bed, watching as he stood and walked around the side, then sat on the edge beside me. I propped my head on the pillows so that I could continue watching him without straining my neck. His eyes raked the length of my body, then slowly at first, his hand moved toward my shirt. When his fingers reached my buttons, a look of concentration came to his face, but as his hand moved closer, it passed through my shirt to my chest and the cold made me jump. He jerked his hand back with an apologetic look, then shook his head.

"I can't do this, Emmett."

"I believe that you can, Jasper."

I turned my head to look to the door, making sure it was firmly pushed closed. The floorboard of the stairs were noisy in this house, I would hear if anyone came up them. Looking back to Jasper, I watched his eyes for a couple of seconds, then moved my own hands to my shirt. One at a time, I slid the button through each hole until my shirt fell open, revealing my chest and stomach to him. As his eyes roamed over my revealed skin, it sent pulses of anticipated pleasure to my crotch.

Still somewhat hesitant, his hand returned to hover over my chest. I watched his face, seeing that he was trying hard to make this work and could see from his eyes he was already tiring himself.

"Jasper. Don't try that yet. Just touch me lightly, not enough so your hand goes through me, just glance it over my skin."

His eyes raised to meet mine, then dropped to my skin again. I kept my eyes trained on his face, not wanting to miss any part of his reactions, or my own mirrored in his eyes. Slowly at first, his hand lowered closer to my chest until I could feel the cold. It was as though someone had an ice cube between their fingers and was touching my skin with it. It felt so cold and yet so amazing at the same time, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Seeing my reaction, Jasper's confidence began to grow.

His fingers ghosted across my skin, keeping the movements slow and being careful not to push so far that his hand would go through me. When his fingertips reached my left nipple, I was unable to keep the moan in my throat and my back arched from the bed. Just the slightest touch sent shocks of pleasure to my very soul and I wanted more; lots, lots more.

His fingers moved to my other side, paying the same attention to my right nipple, until it too was stood as erect as its twin. I felt the iciness circle the nub on my chest, then began tracing a trail to the centre, above my heart. Once he found the centre of my chest, he traced his icy touch downwards towards my naval, the cold causing my stomach muscles to clench. I was sure I heard a faint moan escape him as they did so. When his hand reached the waistband of my jeans, it stilled.

I hadn't realised that I had closed my eyes from the onslaught of pleasure. When I opened them, I saw his eyes were watching me now, but his hand remained by my waistband.

"Open these."

I nodded, the movement jerky with anticipation. I moved my hands from my sides and flicked open the button of my jeans, then ran the zipper down. I wore white briefs beneath and the thin fabric wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Sensing that Jasper was going to ask me for more, I lifted my hips from the bed to push the jeans and briefs down together. As soon as my cock was free, it sprang up to attention and slapped me on the stomach.

Jasper's teeth released his lip as he stared at my crotch. I had only pushed down my jeans and briefs enough to free myself from the confined pressure of the fabric. I pressed down further until the elastic waist of the briefs came to settle beneath my balls.

"Are you ok, Jasper?"

He had become really still and I began to worry in case I had gone a little too far, too soon. Maybe he had wanted to try taking my jeans down. He nodded, keeping his eyes on my cock and tilted his head as though admiring me. Feeling a little self conscious, my hand moved of its own accord and gave my cock a couple of encouraging tugs.

Jasper's eyes flicked up to meet mine, then lowered to watch me as I stroked my hand down the length to the base and cupped my fingers under my balls to hold them together in one hand. I saw his tongue peak out of his lips, moistening them, then his hand moved down towards me-there.

I took in a breath of air and it almost left me in a rush the same second, as Jasper's icy touch came into contact with my cock. I couldn't feel what he was doing, it just felt like a tingling touch all around my cock, like I had never felt before. Wanting to see what he was doing, I moved my free arm to behind my head to lean up enough to be able to watch him.

He had his hand curled around the girth of my length and was raising his hand up and down, tracing his thumb over the head with each upwards stroke. Even though I couldn't physically feel his touch, it was still so hot to be able to watch, as I used my other hand to keep holding the base, so that I stood up straight instead of resting to my stomach.

"God, Jasper, it's so hot watching you doing that. It feels so strange, but so amazing at the same time."

As his thumb swept over the head of my cock again, I bit my lip with a moan as the first dots of pre-come appeared.

"Close you eyes, Emmett."

At first I didn't want to, I wanted to just lay here and watch his hand on my cock all night long, but that tone was back in his voice and I quickly obeyed, clenching my eyes closed. I focused on the icy touch as he continued to trace his hand over me and I tried to imagine how his hand would look stroking at me like that.

My cock twitched just at the picture forming in my mind, causing my back to arch as I bit back another deep moan. A spasm of pleasure rocked through my body, causing me to buck my hips on instinct. When my ass landed on my bed again, I felt my cock supported by something more solid, still cold, but definitely solid.

"Jasper?"

"It's working, but keep your eyes closed."

I turned all my mental focus into the sensations on my cock. It felt so different having another hand working at me rather than doing it myself. His cold touch was sending lightening bolts of pleasure direct to my balls and I knew I wasn't going to last long; I also knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"Fuck. Oh God, Jasper. Faster."

He responded instantly, his hand closing tighter around me as he pumped my length faster. My hips began rocking up into his hand, matching the rhythm he was using on me. I released the base of my cock, feeling it staying upright in his hand instead of hitting my stomach, I lowered my hand to cup and tug at my balls; they were tight and ready to explode.

"Jasper. Ah…I'm gonna come."

"Watch."

I didn't need telling twice. My eyes snapped open on his command and my chin hit my chest as I zeroed my eyes down to my cock, seeing his hand gripping me and working me at a fast pace. With each upward stroke, he squeezed a little more to encourage my orgasm to come. The sight of his hand working at me was all that I needed to send me over the edge. I cried out and bucked my hips into his hand one last time as lights exploded behind my eyes and jets of warm come splashed onto my stomach. As soon as I began coming, my cock bounced back onto my stomach as Jasper let me go, unable to find the strength to keep touching me any longer.

It took a minute or two for my breathing to slow and for my eyes to unclench themselves. When I managed to open my eyes, I noticed that Jasper wasn't where he had been moments before. I sat up slowly and looked around, my eyes widening in shock when I saw him slumped on the floor on his hands and knees, his chest heaving with the strain and the red stain on his back was growing.

"Jasper?"

He didn't move or respond to show that he had heard me. I pulled off my shirt and used it to wipe the cooling come from my stomach and crotch, then tucked myself back into my briefs and hastily zipped up my jeans into place.

I was stood and then knelt at his side in the next couple of seconds. I reached out, desperate to gather him up and check that he was ok, but once again my hands just went straight through him.

"Jasper, are you ok?"

His breathing had begun to slow and after a few more seconds, he slowly raised his head and turned his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm so tired, Emmett."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do that."

He shook his head and turned his face away, drawing in another deep breath. He started to push himself to his feet. Again, I reached out to try to steady him, but had no luck in doing so. I stood too, keeping my eyes on him and watching him as he steadied his balance. He began turning to face me, but stopped part way as his gaze drifted to the far corner of my room. I frowned and turned to see what he was looking at, but nothing looked out of place, so I looked back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

I turned to look again, but couldn't see what was out of place that he might have spotted.

"That light. That bright, white light, don't you see it?"

"No."

I shook my head, unable to see any light. Whilst I had been lost in the moment of being touched by my handsome spirit guide, the street lamps had turned on outside as the night drew in. My room was more in darkness than in light and I saw no white light in my room.

"Oh my…oh…I can hear him."

I turned and raised my eyes back to him, his eyes were glistening once again, but there was a wondrous smile upon his face.

"Emmett, can you hear him? Can you hear Edward? He's calling to me."

I strained to hear, but other than the low humming sound of my computer, I couldn't hear anything. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't hear him, Jasper. I think you finally did it. You did what you came here to do, you helped me…and now he's waiting for you to go to him. It's your heaven, Jasper and he's there waiting for you."

Silvery tears slipped from his eyes as I watched him. He produced a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh, then he sniffed and looked to me, then back to the corner.

"He's asking where I have been for so long, I've kept him waiting a long time."

Jasper had watched me my whole life, he knew everything about me. In twelve hours, I had learned not only much about him, but about myself also. He had helped me to realise that I am gay, that I don't have to hide it, to be someone that I'm not. In return, he had achieved the freedom that he had been waiting for.

"Then go to him, Jasper. Don't leave him waiting any longer."

He nodded his head, raising his hand to wipe the fresh tears from his cheeks and from his eyes. Looking back to me, he smiled and turned away, walking to the end of my bed. I watched as he picked up his hat, replacing it on his head as he walked towards the corner of my room. Before he reached the wall, he stopped with his back to me, then turned with a smile to look back to me one last time. His hand raised to tap the brim of his hat as he dipped his head.

"We'll see each other again, Emmett."

He watched me a second longer, then with a wider smile he turned and stepped into the corner of my room and disappeared.

Yes. One day we would see each other again. I was sure of it.


End file.
